Halo: Honourable Intentions
Plot Stel 'Vadam is not the average Sangheili. Others of his kind were trained to fight for honour, and honour only. Stel was trained to fight for honour, and to win. This is his journey throughout the Great Schism. Canon Characters *Thel 'Vadam *Rtas 'Vadum *John-117 *Avery Junior Johnson More to come as the story progresses. Fanon Characters *Stel 'Vadam *Doug-103 *Rochelle-108 *Ke'la Vadum *Keflus *Xavi 'Vadam (unseen, but is in the story) *Not all are revealed. Chapter 1: Filth and Wretch Location: Earth. Country of Italy. City of Rome. Rome was in flames. Burnt to the ground by the Jiralhanae. The city had been thriving at the height of the tourism season. No longer. The Covenant had invaded Earth.This was the very last line of defence, and possibly, if the humans do not succeed, the end for all of humanity. Luckily, a timely arriving of a rather-shaky alliance between the now disgraced Sangheili may give them the boost to jump ahead.....and save their lives in the process. Suddenly, a small rift in the sky could be seen....a Orbital Insertion Pod. It raced against the sky, soaring like a eagle, and then, smashed into the ground. The pod had a couple of scratches and dents, probably from taking a few hits before actually reaching the ground. The door of the pod opened up, revealing a heavily built Sangheili inside. He slowly stepped out, with a fuel rod cannon on his shoulder, and lowered it, revealing his face. A face full of scars and a soldier who had been in a war for far too long. The two of his eyes glowed a blue-green hue. It was Stel 'Vadam himself. The "ee" suffix had been long gone from the betrayal of the Covenant. The Sangheili was here for one mission, and one mission only. Take back Earth from the filth and the wretch of the Jiralhanae, and the rest of the Covenant. A familiar Sangheili's voice came over Stel's communicator. Xavi 'Vadam, Stel's old commander. Xavi had been overlooking Stel since near the start of the war. Xavi knew that he could trust Stel to do this mission alone. Stel had been through fires, bullets, flying plasma bolts, knives, blades, and even electrocution. Stel knew Xavi all too well. Xavi was the one who got him back up on his feet when he was knocked down. "Stel, you know why you are here. Remove those wretch from the human city known as Rome. Your first objective is to destroy the three anti-air cannons and the anti-air Wraiths. Get rid of them, and I will send backup in for you. But right now, find any help you can and destroy the anti-air!" Xavi's comms cut out. Stel was alone here at the very best. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he had to try. **** Stel slowly crouched towards some rubble of a obliterated house - destroyed by constant Covenant artillery. It was a sad sight to see so many innocent lives taken and destroyed in an instant. This was a another reason he wanted the Jiralhanae dead - as well as the treacherous Prophets. Stel looked up to see a Jiralhanae ordering his Unggoy to set up a plasma turret around one of the anti-aircraft turrets by the river. The captain barked, "MINOR! Get these grunts to move the plasma turrets upriver! We can't let the humans or the Elites punch the line!" The minor nodded and pointed the grunts upriver, as the Unggoy shuffled along. Stel leant behind his cover and closed his eyes for a bit. "First, fire fuel rod to Kig-yar working on shield generator. Then, dual plasma rifles to the captain. Rush up to cover and fire three fuel rods towards Jiralhanae minor and Unggoy. Dive for the house to prevent being blown up by explosion. Stel's eyes opened. He fired one fuel rod, racing towards the shield generator to the AA engine, not only killing the Kig-yar and leaving him a smoldering pile of green, but passing through the shield at the right moment, hitting the engine and causing it to malfunction. Quickly, he put the cannon away and drew his pair of plasma rifles and pelted the startled Captain with plasma bolts, falling over dead. He ran to the Brute's body and picked it up, struggling a bit, using it as a meat shield, and fired three fuel rods towards the Grunts and the Minor. The fuel rods thumped on the ground, to devastating effect, destroying the turrets and killing the Minor. The rest of the Grunts simply ran for their lives. Stel allowed himself a small grin. Chapter 2: The Tragedy of War I look to all the sad faces, all the wounded men hidden in the rubble. One Sangheili is going to make a difference, and that is me. Stel continued walking in the half-destroyed street. As he looked around, he could see wounded survivors huddled in the rubble, on the verge of death's doorsteps. Stel stopped to see four Brutes beating up a civilian and interrogating him. The poor man was covered in blood and helpless from them. Stel gripped his energy sword and pulled it off the thigh plate, and activated it, making a satisfying crackle. Stel slowly stepped towards them until he was close enough to stab one of the Brutes from behind. He rammed his Energy Sword through the Brute's stomach and gripped his corpse by the neck. He unsheathed his sword and placed it back on his thigh plate, pulling out his plasma rifle and shooting the other Brutes, using the dead one as a meat shield. As several shots pelted the dead Brute, Stel threw him on the ground and squat down, still shooting at them. He hid behind some cover as one of the spikes hit him in the leg. "Aggh! Bastard got me in the leg!" he exclaimed, using a bit of human slang in his anger. He could hear the Brutes' footsteps...and they stopped shooting all of a sudden. The noise of a Sniper Rifle being fired and a pistol being fired. Stel looked up to see a SPARTAN-II... "A demon? Why would someone such as you save me?" "...Didn't see you there, splitlips." said the Spartan, with a tough Australian accent. "Get this spike out of my leg would you?" Stel ordered him. The Spartan walked over to him, boots clamping against the stone. He slowly kneeled and gripped his hand around Stel's lower leg, to pull out the spike. "OK, this will sting a 'lil." He forced the thing out, blood sprouting a small bit from Stel's leg as he grunted. Stel slowly got up and shook his head. "Thanks. Did not catch your name." "SPARTAN-103. Prefer you call me 'Doug', rather. What brings you to a half-destroyed Rome?" ****